Days of the Phoenix
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Kurama tries to entice Hiei in through the window for some fun. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Don't own jack.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, weirdness, OOC-ness, Lemon, First Yu Yu Hakusho fic!!   
  
Author: Koneko Shido  
  
A/N: I just realized I've never written a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. What's WRONG with me?? Argh!! Ahem. ANYway, it has virtually no plot, and was really just an excuse for a lemon. Is that a problem? Heheh. Also, I live in the UK, which sucks for me because I love Yu Yu Hakusho but they've only bought out the first two videos, as far as I know. And I bought the third for an extortionate amount of money from some website, so all in all I've only see the first three videos.  
  
Okie, on with the perversion. Enjoy!  
  
Added Note: The song is AFI's 'Days of the Phoenix', hence the title, which has absolutely no relevance to the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Days of the Phoenix.  
  
Kurama stretched lithely and yawned, his back clicking as he got ready for bed. The silken robe he wore slid over his slender figure, caressing his smooth skin like a lover's touch and making him shiver as he thought of a certain wild little fire demon. Hiei was watching him through the open window, Kurama knew, even though he couldn't see the beautiful little koorime. He could sense Hiei's presence on the edge of his mind, almost like being able to see something out of the corner of one's eye. Tonight, perhaps, he would pay a visit instead of sitting out there in the cold, taunting Kurama with his closeness.  
  
The fox brushed his fiery hair behind him and lay down on the bed, musing that perhaps he could entice Hiei in with the right... bait. Letting a soft sigh fall from his lips and silently thanking Inari that his parents were conveniently absent for the weekend, Kurama bent one knee and placed his foot flat on the bed, letting the short robe slip a little to show a delicious portion of creamy pale thigh. He folded his arms behind his head and let his eyes flutter closed, a ghost of a seductive smile hovering on his invitingly soft lips. This was his favourite game, and he was very good at it.  
  
/I remember when,  
  
I was told a story of crushed velvet,  
  
Candle wax and dried up flowers,  
  
The figure on the bed,  
  
All dressed up in roses, calling,  
  
Beckoning to sleep,  
  
Offering a dream,/  
  
Hiei watched from the branches of the tree outside Kurama's window, his eyes narrowed with lust as he watched the fox shift slightly on the bed. The koorime smirked, knowing exactly what Kurama was doing and deciding that two could play at that game. He flitted from the branch of the tree to the windowsill, perching there and letting Kurama notice him. The fox opened sleepy emerald eyes and turned them on the little fire demon, smiling at the sight he was met with. Hiei was lacking his usual heavy cloak and white scarf, wearing only the black pants and tight, ripped tank top, along with the white band hiding his Jagan eye. The clothes melded against his petit, almost child-like figure perfectly, highlighting his pale skin and crimson eyes beautifully.  
  
"Hiei." The kitsune greeted, sitting up and stretching again, noting with satisfaction that Hiei's ruby eyes followed his every movement.  
  
"Fox." Hiei replied, staying where he sat as Kurama stood up and approached him, looking down on the smaller demon with undisguised lust burning in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kurama asked as he bought a slender-fingered hand up to gently stroke the side of Hiei's face, running the pad of his thumb over Hiei's velvet lips.  
  
"Probably." Hiei murmured, his lips moving against Kurama's thumb. He let his eyes slide closed and tilted his head to the side a little, giving Kurama more access to touch him.   
  
The small show of submission from the usually fierce and cold little demon filled Kurama's mind with images of all the things he wanted to do to Hiei before the sun rose, all the different ways he could make Hiei cry out for him. A challenge he couldn't resist.   
  
At the invitation Hiei had given him, Kurama slid his hand down a little to the koorime's bared throat, noting the trust it had taken him to expose such a vulnerable part of himself so openly. The fox's long fingers danced over the soft skin there, slipping around to the back of Hiei's neck as Kurama took a step closer until they were touching. Curling his fingers in the silky black hair at the base of Hiei's skull, Kurama bought the little demon up to stand before him and tilted his head back, leaning down a little to let his warm breath brush over Hiei's slightly parted lips. It was a gentle warning of what was to come, and Hiei's breath quickened a little in anticipation, making Kurama all the more eager to taste him. Closing the minute gap between them, the fox pressed their lips together and thrust his tongue into Hiei's mouth, not waiting for permission but claiming dominance straight away. Hiei moaned at the suddenly heated kiss and let Kurama plunder his mouth, not resisting in the slightest as the fox broke off to breathe and led him towards the bed.  
  
/Words were as mystical as purring animals,  
  
The circle of rage,  
  
The ghost on the stage, appeared,  
  
Time was so tangible I'll,  
  
Never let it go,  
  
Ghost stories handed down,  
  
Reached secret tunnels below,  
  
No one could see me,/  
  
Hiei allowed himself to be pressed down onto the soft sheets, closing his eyes as Kurama moved over him and kissed his throat, nipping at the delicious skin. His shirt was pulled off and discarded to the floor and once again those lips were on him, soothing the burning skin of his chest and suckling teasingly on a dusky little nipple, making Hiei arch his head back and bite his lip with a fang, trying to suppress the groans trying to tear their way from his throat. Kurama wouldn't have that, though. He wanted to hear the sounds Hiei made and so he bit down playfully on the little nub of flesh between his lips, startling the fire demon, who cried out and arched his chest up against Kurama's touch. The sweet cry Hiei offered him made Kurama hungry for more and he moved down to the koorime's slim little stomach, dipping his tongue suggestively into Hiei's navel. The petit fire demon groaned, his hands twisting in the sheets at his sides as he struggled not to lose control and beg Kurama to just get on with it and take him. He writhed in pleasure, barely noticing as Kurama's skilled thief's fingers robbed him of the belts he wore and stripped him of his last shreds of clothing.   
  
/I fell into yesterday,  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away,  
  
I want to,  
  
I want to,  
  
I want to stay,  
  
I fell into fantasy./  
  
Kurama took a moment to admire the truly breathtaking sight of Hiei naked on the bed before him, his hungry emerald gaze running hotly over the whole beautiful body of the little demon as though looking down at some priceless treasure.   
  
"Delicious." The fox murmured, entranced by the sight as Hiei's ruby eyes fluttered open, his gaze thick with lust as he waited for Kurama to touch him again. Never one to refuse such an offering, Kurama lowered his head, parting Hiei's soft thighs gently and hooking one of the koorime's legs over his shoulder. Hiei looked a little confused for a moment and raised his head to see what Kurama was going to do to him, only to fall back to the bed with a pleasured gasp when a hot, slick tongue pushed inside him. He choked out Kurama's name, barely even able to see though the haze of pleasure clouding his vision, and arched his body from the bed helplessly. The tongue inside him twisted and he cried out, claws tearing the fabric of the sheets in desperation, closer to begging than he'd ever come before.  
  
Kurama would never have left him hanging, though. Smiling seductively, he moved back up and looked down at the panting little demon below him, licking his lips in anticipation, looking more wolf than fox. Finally he parted Hiei's thighs a little further and untied his robe, letting the silk slip from his shoulders onto the floor. Poising himself to take Hiei, Kurama paused and looked up, silently asking permission.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei choked, moving up onto Kurama's lap and guiding the fox's hands to hold his waist. "Fill me..."   
  
At the moaned request Kurama bent his head to kiss Hiei's arched throat and slowly pulled him down, sliding into him easily as though they were two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit together. Hiei's spine arched back and he gave a long moan of pleasure as he was filled, his arms wrapping around Kurama's neck as their lips met once again in a passionate kiss.  
  
/Words were as mystical as purring animals,  
  
The circle of rage,  
  
The ghosts on the stage appeared,  
  
Time was so tangible  
  
I'll never let it go,  
  
Ghost stories handed down,  
  
Reached secret tunnels below,  
  
No one could see me,/  
  
The pace began slow and sensual, moving quickly into something more heated. Hiei could barely breathe through the pleasure as Kurama filled him again and again, wrapping an elegant hand around his need and stroking him firmly. It was all he could do not to sob in ecstasy, clinging to his fox's shoulders simply for something to anchor him to the world. Colours danced before his eyes and he briefly felt the warm flood of Kurama releasing inside him, barely hearing the kitsune's moan of completion over his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His own release hit him and he gave an almost pained cry, his small body tensing as he came into Kurama's hand. It left him trembling, the last shudders rippling through him as he sagged limply against the panting fox, his ruby red eyes half-lidded in exhaustion and satisfaction.   
  
/I fell into yesterday,  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away,  
  
I want to,  
  
I want to,  
  
I want to stay,  
  
I fell into fantasy./  
  
Kurama shifted them to lie down on the bed again, slipping gently out of Hiei but keeping the sated little demon wrapped up in his arms. He pulled the covers up over them and smiled, nuzzling Hiei's neck gently as the fire demon made a little sound of protest and curled up sleepily against him.  
  
"I love you too, Hiei." Kurama laughed softly, watching as Hiei cracked one sleepy crimson eye open and gave him 'the look' then closed it again and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"He loves me." Kurama smiled knowingly, then closed his eyes and joined his little koorime.  
  
The End.  
  
Well that was... um... Yes. Anyway, I may or may not write more Yu Yu Hakusho stuff, I dunno yet. I guess it depends on how this goes down. And my excuse for the entire fic is that I'm a sucker for uke-Hiei. What can I say? If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review anyway. 


End file.
